


Loving Las Vegas

by maggie33



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Loving Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Loving Las Vegas

### Loving Las Vegas

#### by Maggie M

  


Title: Loving Las Vegas 

Author: Maggie M. 

Fandom: X Files/CSI crossover 

Pairing: Alex Krycek/Nick Stokes 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoiler: No 

Disclaimer: These beautiful boys belong to someone else; I just play with them sometimes. 

Archive: List archives, anyone else, please ask. 

Feedback: 

Notes: Many thanks to Sue aka Dr. Ruthless for an excellent and very quick beta and for liking my Nicky. You are an angel, Sue. :) 

He loves Las Vegas, he really does. Alex knows that's the tequila talking, but he doesn't care. He came here to have fun, didn't he? So that's what he does. Has fun. He looks at his drinking companion. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Nick. Nick something. Stake, no, Stokes. That's right Nick Stokes. And Nick is talking. 

"Always the same. You're not ready, Nick. You're too young, Nick. As if I was a kid who doesn't know what he wants." 

Nick gets more wound up with every word and Alex's alcoholmuddled brain slowly stops paying attention to his passionate tirade as Alex's eyes focus instead on Nick's lips, glossy with tequila, so pretty and so very kissable. Nick is going on and on. Gil this and Gil that and even more of Gil, Gil, Gil. Lucky guy that Gil, whoever he is, to have so much of Nick's attention. And poor Nick, trying so hard to pretend that he doesn't care about lucky Gil, when in reality it's the only thing he's been talking about for the last half an hour. Soon he'll say he hates him, Alex thinks, recognizing a well-known pattern. And voila as if on cue... 

"I hate him," Nick says, hurt in his eyes. It makes him look so damned young. 

Alex nods his head knowingly. 

"Nah, you don't. You have a crush on him. An' I could tell you all about crushes, Nicky. I could tell you aaaall about unrequited love." 

Nick blushes. Or at least it looks like it in the dim light of the bar. Alex looks at Nick through squinting eyes, trying to spy redness on his cheeks. And he has to admit he likes the view. He likes it a lot. 

Nick is very handsome. He has dark hair and dark eyes and a beautiful smile. A tight black T-shirt hugs his body so nicely. Alex wants to fuck him. He wants it very much. Maybe this will take his mind from another dark-haired, dark-eyed, beautiful and utterly desirable body. Deep down he knows it won't - who is he fooling? - Mulder's on his mind and in his heart every single second. Nothing, even the best fuck in the world, can change that. 

But Mulder's not here, and Nick is, all pretty and smiling and so obviously hurting under that smile. He's looking for oblivion just like Alex is. For one night, for a few hours, it doesn't matter as long as you can loose yourself in another willing body and just stop thinking for a moment. 

Alex downs the rest of his drink and smiles at Nick. "Let's fuck," he says. 

Nick laughs. "Wha....What?" he asks, with a cute stammer. 

Instead of answering Alex kisses him hard on the mouth and presses his hand to the quickly growing bulge between Nick's legs. 

"Oh.... Ok..." Nick says, breathless. 

Alex rewards him with another kiss. 

"Good boy," he says. "Now let's go." 

* * *

They stumble through the door with Nick making shushing noises and hurrying him inside. Once inside Alex waits until Nick turns the key in the lock and then presses him against the door. Nick looks like he wants to say something; Alex silences him with a kiss, deep and hard and full of tongue. He doesn't want to talk, doesn't want to hear anything. Except maybe one thing. 

"Where's the bedroom?" he asks, tearing his lips from Nick's, but leaving his leg where it is, thigh rubbing slowly against Nick's groin. Nick moans, parted lips moist and slightly swollen from the kiss. He indicates the direction with a shaky hand. 

The bedroom's nice and cozy and the bed looks really comfortable. Alex sits and looks at his host with his most suggestive smile. Nick stops in the middle of the room, looking both scared and excited. 

"I've never done this before," he says. 

"Done what? Picked up a stranger in a bar?" 

"Yeah, that," Nick laughs a little, "And I should know better, after all I'm..." he doesn't finish a sentence. 

"You're what?" Alex asks, curiosity piqued. 

Nick frowns and shakes his hand. "Nothing, doesn't matter. I don't care what he says." He looks at Alex. 

"So, what do you...want to do?" he asks, again stammering a little. It seems that pretty Nicky really isn't used to one night stands. He just stands there, looking expectantly at Alex, waiting to be told what to do. Alex's cock swells even more in his jeans, imagination running wild. Ohh, the things he could do to that body. His mind fills with pictures of Nicky, naked, tied to the bed, completely at his mercy and begging for more. For a while he's tempted until he realizes that it's not Nick he wants to see begging, and it's not Nick he wants to punish for not loving him. He looks at Nick, trying to banish Mulder's face from his mind. Nick smiles with that beautiful, open smile of his, and it almost works. 

"I want to fuck you, Nicky, that's what I want," Alex says. 

A hitched breath, and a faint blush on his cheeks, but Nick doesn't lower his eyes and the want in them makes Mulder's face fade a little bit more. 

"Come here," Alex says. 

He strips Nick out of his black T-shirt, his jeans, and his boxers and pushes him on the bed, climbing on top and kissing him hard again, leaving them both breathless. 

"Do you have something?" he asks. Nick nods, squirming under him, and reaches for the bedside cabinet. Alex lets go of him, kneels on the bed and undresses. 

Later he prepares Nick slowly, thoroughly, he doesn't want to hurt him, not him. By the time he's finished, Nick is moaning and pushing his hips against Alex's fingers. 

Alex withdraws his fingers. 

"Turn around," he says. He wants to see Nick's face; he wants to see who he is fucking. 

Nick turns obediently, but once he's on his back the obedience ends. When Alex opens his mouth to tell him what to do next, he gets pulled onto Nick's warm body and kissed deep, Nick's tongue pushing between his parted lips. Their hard cocks rub against each other and Alex isn't sure which one of them moans louder. 

The kissing is nice, the slow burn between their bodies is even nicer; Alex could spend a little bit of time doing just that. His fingers find their way inside Nick's body again and the way Nick wriggles and moans and squeezes and digs his nails into Alex's back is very satisfying indeed. He's an expert at this kind of sweet torture and soon Nick is panting and begging and now-now-now-please-Alex-please. He spreads his thighs and lifts his bent legs as Alex puts the condom on. 

"Hurry up," he says, impatient. 

"Pushy," Alex murmurs, lowering himself onto Nick's body, Nick's legs on his shoulders. He slides inside with one smooth stroke. Nick told him to hurry up, and that's what he does, until he's all the way in and Nick is breathing hard, eyes tight shut, hands gripping the headboard. 

"Relax," Alex says, stopping the movement. "Easy, relax," he repeats and strokes one hot cheek until Nick slowly opens his eyes. Alex starts moving, and he tries to hold on, to let Nick to get used to it, but the tight heat of Nick's body, the breathless little whimpers he makes are too much. Soon he's pounding into Nick hard, hitting his gland on each downstroke and Nick's cries of pleasure are getting louder and louder, his hips meeting each hard push, until he tenses and wets Alex's chest with his come. His internal muscles squeeze Alex's cock deliciously and now Alex is the one panting and moaning, his fingers digging in Nick's flesh. He buries his face in Nick's neck, licking and biting the taut skin. 

After they just lie like this for a while. Nick is stroking Alex's hair, and Alex isn't thinking about anything else except for this moment and Nick, and he's a little bit sleepy, maybe even starts drowsing, but then Nick's fingers wander lower, and caresses become bolder. Nick's other hand slips between their bodies, and Alex finds out he's not sleepy at all. 

Soon he's ready for another round and this time he's the one laying on his back. Nick's thrusting in a little bit too fast, and Alex bites his lips at the pain-pleasure-pain of the sudden intrusion. But he wants it, it feels so good and he raises his hips, and pushes back until he's impaled fully on Nick's cock. 

Nick says Alex and God-oh-God in a strangled voice, moving in and out, in and out, faster and faster. The world erupts in thousands of colors under Alex's closed eyelids as he murmurs sweet nothings against Nick's panting mouth, his body trembling with the power of his second orgasm. Nick's movements become more and more erratic and he comes soon after with one last Alex-Alex-Ahhhh...as his body falls heavily on Alex's, his softening cock slipping out. 

* * *

In the morning Nick makes pancakes. 

"Aren't you a proper host," Alex says, amused, looking at the spread kitchen table and inhaling the pleasant smell of freshly made coffee. 

Nick laughs. 

"You thought I'd kick you out without breakfast?" 

An old pain stabs his heart, his lips tighten just for a second, but apparently it's long enough for Nick to notice and stop laughing. He has that really serious, apologetic look on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring back painful memories," he says. 

Does he have to be so damned observant, Alex thinks, but says loudly, "You didn't." 

It's a lie, and they both know it, but Nick lets it drop. They eat breakfast silently and afterwards Nick says, "You could stay." 

Alex pauses, cup of coffee frozen in mid-air. He looks at Nick for a second and then resumes drinking, but Nick's not giving up that easily. 

"You could stay," he repeats. "For a weekend. It's Saturday and ....you know, if you want to." 

So he's not only damned observant, he's damned stubborn, too. 

"Nicky," Alex starts hesitantly, "You're a nice boy, but...no, thank you." 

"Why not?" 

Alex shrugs because he doesn't really know why not. Because maybe it looks too much like fun, and that scares him. He can't remember when he last slept with someone just for fun, without ulterior motives. Because with Mulder it certainly wasn't fun. It was lust and love and pain and pleasure and loss and heartache and every time he swore it was the last and every time he kept crawling back for more. 

An addiction isn't fun. But that night with Nick was. 

"Come on, Alex," Nick says, "I'm not asking you to marry me. It's only one weekend." 

He's smiling, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

"Do you want me to beg?" 

And it's so simple to laugh with Nick in his sunny kitchen. So Alex lets Nicky beg, and then lets him do other things that include Nick kneeling on the kitchen floor between his legs. It's late afternoon when they finally get out of bed. 

"Do you want to go out?" Nick asks, fresh from the shower, wet hair and towel around his hips. Water's still glistening on his tanned body, and Alex's cock stirs to life yet again. 

"Not really," he says, pulling Nick back onto the bed. Soon Nick's laughter turns into breathless moans. Alex smiles. 

He loves Las Vegas, he really, really does. 

The end   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Maggie M


End file.
